negetive_protein_ghostomfacefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
Negative Protein Season 4 Introduction Characters Season 4 of Negative Protein is the 4th season out of 6 seasons of NP, it introduces new characters such as Memory, Affilate, and Hyperion, although brings older characters like Cyro and Aurora, and Galaxion. The season Negative Protein season 4, is 3 months after season 3 of Negative Protein, which Ditto was defeated in the season 3 finale, it is highly recommended to watch the older episodes beforehand to understand what will happen in season 4, especially with some characters. The Episodes Season 4 Episode 1 The episode begins shortly after Ditto was defeated by Protieegee, with Protieegee letting Weegee have control over his body again because his work there was done. Weegee then falls onto a nearby planet because he was knocked out a few episodes ago in season 3. Although NP -75, Protein Man and Awesome Face went to look for him, while Hermin and WC Weegee went to look for Galaxion, although Ghostom and Cryption went on their own mission, but found Ditto and attacked him, but ???????? teleported infront of Ditto and states that there's no need to attack Ditto and that he certainly doesn't want to attack them. And that his memories were erased by Protieegee. Ditto askes who they're and ???????? answers the question, by saying he's himself, (????????) and those 2 are Cryption his student and Ghostom. And ???????? thinks the others are worried and to explain this to them and he warps all of them. The screen then cuts to the heroes finding NP Weegee, Protein Man greets Weegee with "Ey Weegee what's up." but Awesome Face says they'll find out later, and that the thing that matters is that Ditto is defeated and that they've found Weegee. -75 says he wants to finally have a break and Weegee agrees, but they sense a fight, and -75 is annoyed, but decides to teleport there. The screen cuts to Dark Angel Weegee and MLG Hermin, and Weegee states today is where you die Galaxion just like Phantoeegee, Galaxion is very annoyed and is attacked by Galaxion. Galaxion then states "I don't think its a good idea to anger me. You know something may just happen." potentially hinting Ultra Rage, but he fires a blast and hits Weegee, and Weegee says that he's even stronger than Final Omega, presumedly Final Omega without any of the guardians absorbed. Hermin says that I'm sure the others will arrive and defeat him easily, Galaxion responds by saying he'll have to kill them quicker than he intended to. And the fight continues with them and Hermin fires a beam at Galaxion, but Galaxion makes a clone which tanks the blast, but disappears and after Weegee and Hermin punch Galaxion in a double punch ??????? and Cryption, Ghostom and Ditto appear and ???????? states that they don't need to focus on Galaxion and that they have much more important things to do, Galaxion disagrees and says Not if I have anything to say about that, Cyrption asks Galaxion if he wants to see what he did to Viridian and Cryption and Cryption easily defeats Galaxion even punching him out of his universe form, just showing how strong he is, even ???????? was proud of him. -75 says that they didn't need their help at all and ??????? tells Galaxion to warp out before Cryption kills him. And Galaxion teleports away. Ghostom questions why he let Galaxion warp away and that he could be a threat in the future y'know. Cryption replies by saying we'll just have to kill him next time then, and Ghostom says if there is one. Awesome Face and Weegee are freaked out that Ditto is next to ????????, Ditto is completely confuse and says that he's only here because he was brought here. Concordea then warps to the area, ??????? asks what brings her here, and Ditto say she looks familar to him, but he doesn't know why. Concordea states she's hear because she's here to leave a message on the NP Universe. Because they helped her take down Ditto she restored it, and that she had her reasons, but decides not to tell them and warps away saying farewell and thank you to the heroes. The NP heroes say goodbye to the WC heroes, but ???????? questions how they'll get back, but WC Protein Man and friends appear and warp them back. A week passes and Ditto meets a new figure, and they were also a Time Gear guardian as well and they had a argument and fought, but Ditto had a lot of trouble and was nearly defeated. ???????? appeared in time and took on the new figure and the figure says they didn't expect to see him here and he'll just have to eliminate Ditto later on and warps away, Ditto thanks ???????? for the help and that he has a bad feeling about that figure and that its not the first time. ???????? tells Ditto to forget what he said and that it wasn't that important. Ditto thinks he's acting odd and if he's keeping something from them, but he doesn't find out. The screen cuts to Galaxion, and how he's trying to revive Phantoeegee and Photohon, and failed many times and eventually gave up. And he tried to master his Universe Form. Back in the WC Universe Wc Weegee and Hermin fought against the Insider and Outsider, but got their powers absorbed and they fused into the Neutral Sider, but the NP heroes warped there to support them, but were defeated as well the heroes then warped away to prevent themselves from being killed, after the loss they decided to train for the next 3 months which leads us to where we are now. And shows Ghostom in his science lab, muttering science mumbo jumbo and he's thinking about Galaxion, Photohon and many others. And wonders where they came from as they randomly attacked them and to figure out who is behind it. ???????? warps to Ghostom and Ghostom says hello and how's Cryption doing, ???????? responds by saying he's been fine, but he needs Ghostom to look somewhere, Ghostom asks where and why, ???????? only answers half of the question by saying just an old lab and it shouldn't be too much trouble, and Ghostom warps there. and looks around, but finds nothing special in the first 2 rooms, in the next room he finds many lab subject tubes, and Phantoeegee and Photohon in some of them he even finds tubes that Galadad used for Galaxion and Photohon also known as subject P n G. But Ghostom shortly is spotted on a camera and thats his cue to leave, but he gets scared by Galaxion and hides in a tube. Galaxion thinks that Ghostom escaped and its good thing they didn't mess with them. Galaxion and Ghostom then warp away. The screen then cuts to black with a mysterious being talking about Galaxion, first with the phase 'MAster GAlaxion' and how it sounds familar, but as in 'me' I mean a part of myself. they then say that they know Galaxion because he's a close friend, but also his brother, how so you ask? I was one of his experiments to bring them back to life, they then talk about their name, which is Affiilate, but Galaxion didn't bother to give them a name, they gave themselves a name and that he'll find Galaxion, and calls him master, creator and brother. Affilate is then attacked by the insider and he says what in the galaxious beam are you? But the outsider says its none of his concern and that they're here to kill you just like that Galaxion you've talked about. The screen zooms in on Affilate and he say You're going to wish that you never said that and they begin their fight. And Affilate dodges causing The Insider's blast to hit the Outsider causing him to get annoyed Affilate then dominates the fight and Affilate traps the outsider in a energy barrier like Phantoeegee and uses Photohon's beam sword and misses the Outsider's heart, he says that he's lucky that he missed his heart, not like he has one anyways. The fight continues and Affilate is still dominating The Outsider then says they have to fuse, but is punched by Affilate and he says Why'd you state your battle plan, do you really think I'm that gullible? The Outsider activates Deathly Enrage multiplying his power by 10 because he's not that angry and attacks Affilate and fuses with the insider to form Deathly Enrage Neutral Sider, he says that the form and fusion is absolutely beautiful, but Affilate says that he looks kinda stupid actually and is punched in the face even though The Neutral Sider has no arms and they fight having a pretty even fight, even making Affilate use more of their power. But is still winning, even though The Insider and Outsider fused, The Neutral Sider has a burst of power, but fails to hit Affilate and warps away Affilate is disappointed and calls him a good opponent, but the next time they meet he will die. And the episode ends there.